


No Signs Of Pain

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hinting that Vandal is Gary's Dad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Gary thought fate had a different plan for him.
Relationships: Gary Green/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi, John Constantine/Gary Green (past)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	No Signs Of Pain

It was the last kiss before he said good-bye. John had never promised Gary anything and yet he had built a whole future with him already. He should have known better; he should have known that he was just another notch on the warlock’s bedpost. That didn’t stop his heart from breaking nor did it help months later when John had made an honest go of it with Zari.

Maybe it was just something about him that made Gary unlovable. His father certainly never loved him so why should John be any different. For once, he thought he could be happy but fate had other plans for him. He was meant to be alone, never to be loved the way he hoped and dreamed for or so he thought. Gary never noticed soft brown eyes looking at him with interest until it was almost too late.

It took months for him to realize that Behrad was interested in him and when he did, every thought of John and his promises disappeared. Gary had what he wanted and he was never going to let go.


End file.
